The 92nd Hunger Games
by StuffedSuperstars
Summary: As 24 Tribute step into the arena, weeks of annual romance, blood lust and survival ensues. Broken promises and fixed alliances will draw you in- will you watch from the Capitol as these children are slaughtered?    LET THE GAMES BEGIN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know if you've read my other fanfic, WHBD, but have no fear, I DID NOT ABANDON IT! I just have an issue with iCarly right now. Anyway, this is my sign-up sheet for tributes, mentors, and sponsors. So, just leave it in the reviews or PM me. =)**

**Tributes**

Name:

Age: Must be between 12 and 18

Gender:

Family:

History: Don't be too specific if possible.

Chosen or Volunteer: You can either choose why you volunteered or you can ask me to do it

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Personality:

Friends and love interests: I may pair you up with someone else in the story later on

Hobbies:

Appearance:

Weapon of choice:

Are you a Career?

**Mentors**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Family:

How you won the games:

Chosen or Volunteer:

Personality:

Friends and love interests:

Hobbies:

Appearance:

**Sponsors**

If you want to sponsor, just leave the name of the tribute you are sponsoring and what you are giving.

**So… uh… I guess that's it. Just PM me or leave a review… also I'm adding a few characters of my own so I won't need a full 24. It IS first come first served but I will try o incorporate everyone in the story. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. Yeah so… not quite time for the story yet. A little slow with the responses people! Come on, guys! Tell your friends! Anyway, I decided that there is a little bit more info that I would like from you guys.**

District Token: You know, like the Mockingjay pin?

If your character died, preference on how?:

Reaction to Reaping:

Strategy for the games:

Interview Angle: (f.i. laid back, simple-minded etc.)

Fears:

Alliances:

**A/N: That's about it guys.**


	3. Chapter 3 IMPORTANT sorta

**A/N: Okay. Due to popular demand *cough lalala445 cough* I am now asking for your perferred district. But, most of you already gave me that, soooo... Here's the tribute list so far.**

District 1

Male: Hyannis Calle

Female: Azure Winter

District 2

Male: Lepidus Fitch

Female: Ezralyn Romano

District 3

Male:

Female:

District 4

Male: Lionel Everett

Female: Lyric Estrella

District 5

Male:

Female:

District 6

Male: Xavier Wrought

Female: Jacqueline 'Jac' Davis

District 7

Male:

Female: Cassandra 'Cassie' Horender

District 8

Male:

Female: Amrilyn Quintina

District 9

Male:

Female:

District 10

Male:

Female: Selena Kresthaven

District 11

Male: Chrisalos Kliff

Female: Maire 'Mai' Achtail

District 12

Male:

Female:Prosper Yates

**A/N: So yup. There are a few of you that did **_**not**_** mention your perferred district. Please let me know if you are unhappy with your district, and I will do my best to help you. Now for the sponsors! I decided to make a point system. I borrowed it from bubblegummad34 but don't get mad at me! **

Thing

Costs

Water (100ml)

5 pts

Districts Bread

10 pts

Other Food

20 pts

Weapon of their choice (ecl. Trident and Swords.

30 pts

Medicine (any kind)

30 pts

What your tribute badly needs, (sleep syrup, water spile, etc.)

35 pts

Each of you start off with 60 pts for each tribute you have (points are NOT transferable.)

For every time your tribute kills another you receive 50 pts.

For every time you review a chapter, you get 5 pts.

Every tribute has an ally or romance going on. If your tribute dies, you may give a maximum of 50 points to your other half. If you have more than one ally you will have to split it up (so if you have two allies and 40 pts, you can give each 20).

When we get into the final six, everything will double in value so water will cost 10 pts, Bread will cost 20 etc.

**A/N: Last thing, I promise! Kay, so once you guys tell your friends that we need 10 more tributes (7 Males and 3 Females) like the kind reviewers I know you are, we can get this story started! Once I introduc you to every character, I will have a poll on my page that will be updated every week to determine who dies and who lives. The last four who register will die in the bloodbath, and yes it counts if I register another character. Oh, and with the points you CAN NOT sponsor your own tribute. So make sure to tell your friends so they can sponsor you. That is all! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Tell me what you think

District 1

Male: Hyannis Calle-HollisInc

Female: Azure Winter

District 2

Male: Lepidus Fitch-Ancolie

Female: Ezralyn Romano-SilentVenomnBlackRoses

District 3

Male:

Female: Erica Sentra-The-Random-Stick-Person

District 3

Male:

Female:

District 4

Male: Lionel Everett-Iwait4theRain

Female: Lyric Estrella-Percabethlover112

District 5

Male:

Female: Jacqueline 'Jac' Davis (My apologies, I put her under 6 last time) SilentVenomnBlackRoses

District 6

Male: Xavier Wrought- SilentVenomnBlackRoses

Female: Alyss MacAvoy-eccedentesiast

District 7

Male:

Female: Cassandra 'Cassie' Horrender-lalala445

District 8

Male: Cormac Tabben-OddCoupler222

Female: Amrilyn Quintina-distance207

District 9

Male:

Female:

District 10

Male:

Female: Selena Cresthaven-MyRedPhoenix

District 11

Male: Chrisalos Kliff-Coseepo

Female: Maire 'Mai' Achtail-SaoirseForever

District 12

Male:

Female: Prosper Yates-mio-caro-uccelino23

**That's the list. Please let me know if you have a love interest request. I've already gotten one. I need 7 boys and 2 girls. So… the last 4 tributes=bloodbath. I am now starting to do the outline of the story. Tell me how I should do the reaping because I KNOW that pretty much everyone hates them as much as I do.**


	5. Chapter 5 READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE

District 1

Male: Hyannis Calle-HollisInc

Female: Azure Winter

District 2

Male: Lepidus Fitch-Ancolie

Female: Ezralyn Romano-SilentVenomnBlackRoses

District 3

Male: Temmejin VanHeist-IWait4TheRain

Female: Erica Sentra-The-Random-Stick-Person

District 4

Male: Lionel Everett-Iwait4theRain

Female: Lyric Estrella-Percabethlover112

District 5

Male:

Female: Jacqueline 'Jac' Davis (My apologies, I put her under 6 last time) SilentVenomnBlackRoses

District 6

Male: Xavier Wrought- SilentVenomnBlackRoses

Female: Alyss MacAvoy-eccedentesiast

District 7

Male: Caden Dowd-magsislam

Female: Cassandra 'Cassie' Horrender-lalala445

District 8

Male: Cormac Tabben-OddCoupler222

Female: Amrilyn Quintina-distance207

District 9

Male:

Female:

District 10

Male:

Female: Selena Cresthaven-MyRedPhoenix

District 11

Male: Chrisalos Kliff-Coseepo

Female: Maire 'Mai' Achtail-SaoirseForever

District 12

Male:

Female: Prosper Yates-mio-caro-uccelino23

**A/N: Kay, I'm not getting a very steady flow of requests OR tributes anymore. Tell me if you want alliances! Requests aren't just for love interests! ALSO! If you want to submit another tribute, PLEASE DO SO. Just don't favor them because I might send them into the blood-bath. Thank you!**

**PLEASE SEND IN TRIBUTES.**


	6. Important Update:I haven't abandoned you

***breath***

_**I'M SORRY!**_

**A/N:Okay, I KNOW I should have updated right when I got the full list of tributes, but here's what went down: First I got in a huge fight with my long time guy friend, then my GRANDFATHER DIED. And, right when things couldn't get worse, MY COMPUTER WAS STOLEN. **_**AT THE FUNERAL -_-**_**I think I have a little bit of a right to feel sorry for myself. Anyway, this isn't even my computer so I don't know when I'll get to update again after this...I'm saving up for another laptop guys, just bear with me. =( So, I know I've been ranting, but I just wanted to update before I had to give this back. =( I'll be back with my new laptop ASAIGI(As Soon As I Get It) Well guys, I know I'm sort of a failure...but...just stick it out a little longer. I promise not to abandon this. =(**


	7. Reapings FINALLY, I'M BACK

**A/N: My God, it's been….months. O.O I'm really sorry to those who have been waiting, but…let's just get this done! I shall cut the reapings in half this way- imagine you are a resident of the Capitol, watching this live on television. Good? Good.**

You sit down with your family in front of the television. The Reapings are just beginning and the Panem seal dominates the screen as a speech about the rise of glorious Panem, the rebellion and the upbringing of the Games drowns the room in boring eagerness. Finally, a picture of thousands of roped-off children sharing murderous and nervous glances takes the place of the seal.

The speech is over and a powder fresh, lanky woman takes over the stage and microphone. The excited buzz of the crowd turns into fervent silence as she reaches into a glass bowl leisurely, torturously so, daring to put on a good show.

She stands with patronizing humor as she calls out the name, "Poise Morgan," is called out- only to be interrupted by a darting voice, before the roar of the girl volunteers overtakes the square. She walks with a grin reaching from ear to ear as she states her name- "Azure Winter". The boy's procedure goes basically the same, only with a little more arguing, ending with a confident, handsome young man named Hyannis Calle.

District 2 receives even more arguing as to the identity of the first volunteer- eventually sort of agreeing that the attractive Elvorix Fox and sexy, flamboyant Lepidus Fitch deserved the honor. Both seem quite sure of themselves, perhaps even a little competitive as far as sex appeal- you can already see that they will go far, if not in victory.

District 3 is smaller, much less eager than the previous. The technology-filled streets are silent with dread as the anticipation draws close. You feel little pity for the unenthusiastic 'victims' called Temmejin VanHeist and Erica Sentra. Both looked creative and smart enough- The boy is tall and you catch a sneak glance at the thin wedding band on his finger. The camera swerves to a weeping woman who obviously wears a matching ring. Erica is slightly disturbing. The black dress she wears hugs her tiny, 13 year old frame and sharply contrasts with her pale skin and blood red lips. You wonder if District 3 might have a victor for a moment, but then push the thought away.

District 4 restores the joy in Reapings you hadn't realized you missed. The volunteers present themselves in the utmost self-confidence. Lionel Everett walks up with a hard look on his face, wearing all black and an avenging look in his dark blue eyes. Lyric is slightly more buoyant and is shaking, though you can't tell if she owes that to excitement or nerves. She is a neat little girl, looking down with a shy blush. She is not the usual tribute.

District 5 is more interesting in every single way possible. Maulus Bas walks with straight etiquette and indifference. Even though his hard angular face betrays no emotion, the scar that covers it and the tall, intimidating body tells you he is…dangerous. And the slightly crazed look in his eye doesn't help-it's always District 5 that presents mystery. Especially when a tiny girl (who would be more suited to the last name Fox than Elvorix) named Luciana Grim dances in a twisted, graceful way up to the stage. Dark pixie cut black hair frames her petite white face, dominated by wide, elusive eyes and a blood red frown that brings back the feeling of psychosis. She is swift and graceful in all her movements- but none of this is enough to distract you from the obvious pulsing gash running down her exposed leg.

District 6 brings back the feeling of comfort, driving out your fear for insane District 5. The chosen ones for this district are infinitely more standard, the little redhead called Alyss quivering slightly with fear as she shuffles up. The boy is smart looking. His thin mouth opens and closes continuously- you guess that he is telling himself to calm down. His brown eyes meet her bright blue for a fraction of a second, and he looks away. You can tell they've met before. Interesting.

District 7 murmurs quietly as Caden Dowd is called to the platform. He is well-known among the district, his chestnut hair and jade eyes are familiar to many. His tan features take on a mask of quivering determination as he walks with brave pride. Cassandra Horrender walks with too much hype, her fiery hair flowing out behind her, up to the platform. The smile grows wider and wider until you think it will explode. A tear catches your eye for an infinitesimal millisecond as she turns away from the cameras.

District 8 offers slightly less bizarre tributes, an ordinary brown haired brow eyed girl named Amrilyn Quintina taking the stage. She is quiet and reserved, much like the giant that took over the rest of the stage, a boy named Cormac Tabben. His green eyes are what catch your attention. Neither seems especially scared, or especially ecstatic. Both are very ordinary, silent as they accept the fate that has been laid out for them. As they walk off the stage, you can almost hear their identical thoughts. _We are going to die._

District 9 doesn't do much to entertain you. Michael Woodloch almost looks…_bored_ when they read his name from the tiny slip that was chosen by fate among thousands. He sighs with tedium when he makes it to the top of the steps. He won't be much fun in the arena. Catie Kreaton is considerably more compelling. A long string of angry profanity trails behind her as she stomps her way up. She shakes her fist at the camera and uses a gesture that immediately results in the censoring of her hand. As soon as the Peace Keepers appear on both of her flanks, it cuts to the next district.

District 10 extracts sighs of awe from everyone in your home as the much too gorgeous man for District 10 is called to the podium. Jasper Pierce flows up in a dizzying haze, asking in a honeysuckle voice to be called Rush. He doesn't explain. But you don't care- you are too distracted by the fall of honey hair and sweep of dark eyelashes against his eyes that are blue but purple but green, over his high cheekbones. You all but drool over the hard planes of his chest that are revealed the tiniest bit by the buttons (or lack thereof) of his white cotton shirt. All too soon, Selena Kresthaven steals the spotlight that has lingered to long, and she stumbles- obviously awing over this newly discovered beauty. Such a waste, you think.

District 11 cures you of your love struck blindness. A girl named Endrom Achtail is volunteered for by a younger teen with the same red hair and nose that's long but straight. Your guess that they are sisters is confirmed when the girl states her name is Maire Achtail. The boy named Chrisalos Kliff takes the stage with an indifferent mask of blue eyes and blonde hair, something you've seen quite a lot today. They shake hands and turn away, leaving you bored for the next district- in which nothing ever happens.

District 12 brings the usual black haired olive skinned tributes with Prosper Yates and Asher Mill. The girl brings new chocolate brown eyes and cute stature as opposed to the typical lanky build and gray eyes that the male sported. Both are good-looking, though nothing compared to the flamboyant brilliance of the Careers. Both present faces of determination and fear, knowing they have no chance but willing to try anyway. You can't help but support them, if secretly. No matter what- there is always a chance.

**A/N: Alright I know this was terrible but I wanted to update ASAP! Please don't be mad that I didn't really get into the characters, but I promise I will as soon as the POVs begin. Okay, I hope you're not mad. Thank you. Goodbye. R and R!**


	8. Goodbyes

**A/N: Okay, like I said- I'm going to get more into the characters with POVs, hopefully this pleases you. I'm going to switch POVs randomly according to whatever is going on- much like cameras do in the Games. Sound good? M'kay. ENJOY!**

Temmejin VanHeist

Alessandra and Kendon entered the plush room in a weeping bundle. Kendon was pushed against her hip, reaching up to stroke her cheek. He didn't understand what was happening. He looked toward me and frowned.

"Mommy's sad," his brow creased when he spoke, "how come?"

I smiled and smoothed his hair back.

"Well, Daddy has to go far away, and Mommy doesn't know when he's coming back." His face twisted up in worry as he asked where I was going. Just as I was about to answer, the Peace Keepers materialized to inform us that our time was up.

They were dragged away as she said 'I love you' over and over again. Kendon screamed again, asking where I was going, why his Daddy was leaving.

When the even the echo of our twisted goodbye left me in the empty room, I unfolded the picture of my son. I touched my finger to his face before tucking it back in my breast pocket, afraid to lose even that. Would the Capitol steal it from me, as they had everything else?

I sank into the velvet sofa, running my hands through my hair as I made my decision. I would see my family again.

I would come home.

Selena Kresthaven

Sometimes a moment stretches on for eternity. Sometimes it lives and dies in what feels like three seconds. But for once, a minute waiting for my family felt like a minute.

I dreaded what would happen- would they break into sobs? Would they express their lack of faith in me and say something about me dying? What would _I _do? What if I went into shock and wasted my time to say goodbye?

And, when the minute of waiting was over, I was proven wrong about my family.

Each filed in silently, one after the other and gathered me in the center of an enormous hug. My father held me the longest, tearless sobs and unspoken words being exchanged between us.

My brother was the one to break the silence, brokenly jesting about being safe in the arena. Mellie continued the joke when he couldn't go on, "Maybe you'll finally find a little romance in there," she smiled sadly, stroking my jet black hair, her deep green eyes reflecting my own.

"Come home soon." I could hear the meaning behind Castor's words.

Then, all too soon, the three minutes that felt like three minutes was over- but I felt robbed. Like I needed another three minutes and the only way to get those three minutes was to make it through three weeks.

So that's what it came to, in the end. Three weeks of death for three minutes of love- that's what the Hunger Games were about. Well, in that case.

Game on.

Catie Kreaton

I was still kicking and screaming by the time I got to the waiting room. Damn Peace Keepers think they can drag me anywhere against my will… I was about to give them a piece of my mind when I realized that the mayor was in there with his wife.

I couldn't help but blink back surprise when she slapped me- right on my cheek. Rage tinted my vision red as I lunged for her, aiming for that pretty little pearl necklace at her throat. It would cost a lot of money to get those all the way from District 4- even more now that it was harder to come by cargo transportation.

It would cost them this whole lavish room to buy another string of shiny ocean beads.

Just as I became air bound, an arm caught me and held me back, knocking the wind out of me.

"You've made District 9 the laughing stock of Panem!" She spit the words out, glaring at me through vengeful tears like I was some kind of animal.

"Relax, you old hag! I think District 9 _deserves_ the recognition it got today. I probably already have sponsors- all the Capitol wants is an amusing show. Get over yourself." I came back at her with equal rage and disgust, hoping the words would hurt her.

I tasted blood when she didn't angry like I had hoped. She arranged her features into a wrinkly, polite expression.

"Your three minutes are up, Miss Kreaton. You will be personally escorted to the train."

Translation: I've had enough of your smart-ass back talk. You can go get killed without telling your family goodbye.

"You-n- bu- YOU CAN'T _DO THAT!_" I spluttered as they dragged me away.

She screwed her powdery face up in a grim smile. "But of course I can," she said calmly, "I'm the mayor's wife."

And that's what did it.

As the doors closed over her face, my rage heightened and peaked. I came to my resolution. Even though I was but 12, even though my reason was a stupid, selfish one- it was a reason.

I would come back. And I would rub it in the mayor's wife's face- right before I beat the crap out of her.

Caden Dowd

I fidgeted awkwardly on the couch as I waited. I did little but swallow and blink. I couldn't think- I tried not to. I didn't want to realize what was happening.

When my father and Kalla finally arrived, they stood in the doorway. They were fighting tears, anyone could tell. They were grim as they threw their arms around me at the same time, perfectly synchronized. We stood there for a moment, my face buried in Kalla's hair, Dad's shoulder pressed against my cheek.

Everything felt warm as the chains of the Games slowly ripped me away from them. The gravity of death was tearing me away from my family in a blood red haze, and there was nothing I could do about it.

When we had to let go, Dad clapped an arm on my shoulder- just like any other day. He breathed deeply through his nose before he spoke.

"Come back home to us or die well, my son."

Nothing about the request hurt me in any way. But it was the final request of my father. And I would honor it.

One way or another.

As the Peace Keepers escorted them out, one looked and realized I had no token.

He pressed a bronze coin in my palm and looked at me for a minute before leaving.

I looked down at the simple coin with the Panem seal on it and flipped it over, where 8 words that had been used for 92 years stood in intricate carving.

May the odds be ever in your favor.

**A/N: Dun dun dun duunnnnnnnnn….. I updated pretty fast, huh? Wow, that's new for me. O.o well, if you weren't in this chapter- have no fear. I've got a little pattern and your tribute will show up in one of these six categories.**

**Goodbyes**

**Train**

**Training Room**

**Interview**

**Chariot**

**Bloodbath**

**Well, R &R! Love it, hate it, constructive criticism, praise notes, love notes, flames- I don't care- REVIEW! **


	9. Train

**A/N: Okay, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Millen. Partly because he's an awesome friend and he decided to read this, and partly because I would like to test if he's actually reading it, and partly because I would like to prove that it's really me writing this. So…enjoy!**

Cormac Tabben

I wandered down the hallways of the train as it lurched forward softly. My mentor was silently sleeping already, so I decided I may as well get to know my surroundings.

I didn't really get what was going on at the Reaping; my eyes were too glazed over with surprise. I didn't care, I was just in shock. So I missed a lot of stuff-including who my District partner was. From what I understood, she was a charmer named Amrilyn Qunintina.

I was determined to find her. So I strolled on, dragging my fingers on the wood paneling. Eventually, I reached a room that had more furniture than my home. A thin girl with wide hazel eyes was loosely curled up on one of the sofas, staring into space.

Her light brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, something even I could tell she wouldn't have done for the Reaping. She was thoughtful until then. She looked at me and her face twisted in pain and then disgust.

"Are you here so you can kill me now and get it over with? You know that's against the rules? Or are you just here so you can ignore me some more?"

I lifted an eyebrow in puzzled silence.

"I didn't ignore you. I was in shock."

Her face seemed to brighten at my words, strangely. "Really? Oh."

She sighed and relaxed her features, becoming thoughtful again. I awkwardly shifted around, finally deciding to plop down on the couch in front of her. It creaked under my wait, earning me a glance and a raised eyebrow from Miss Quintina.

It took me a moment to realize she didn't know what to say.

"Er…I'm…Cormac," I said, continuing the awkwardness.

She nodded and said, "Amrilyn,"

We sat there uncomfortably for a little longer before I finally got up and decided to end the forced conversation.

"Wait," she said, "don't go."

I sat down again, silent. She looked at me, and then gazed back out the window.

"I don't want to talk," she said, "but I don't want you to leave either."

So we sat there looking out the window. It wasn't bad, actually, knowing she wasn't uncomfortable.

Maybe this wouldn't be so horrible after all.

Maire Achtail

I walked slowly to my room, soaking up the events that had just ensued. When I got there, I threw everything on the floor and stripped down to my underwear before jumping into bed, hoping to sleep through the whole train ride.

My wishes were dishonored as Chrisalos, my District partner, casually knocked and strolled in. he sat on my bed. "Mai?"

Chrisalos was my friend- well, sort of. We went to school together, and I didn't want to kill the guy. It was a good experience, knowing him. But I didn't want to get close to him, not now. So I squeezed my eyes for a minute and then opened them again.

"No. Go away."

He sighed. "I really could use someone to talk to."

I sat up, about to yell at him (something I never really did) when his eyes widened and he looked down, a blush flooding his face.

My face screwed up in incomprehension before freezing with the realization. I forgot about what I had 'worn' to bed. He was halfway out the door when the pillow hit him in the back of the head.

I thought about screaming, for effect, but then advised myself against it. Someone else might come in to check on me. And I had had one to many people see me in my underwear tonight.

Well, now I was up. And that wasn't good. So I got up and put some clothes on, just in case.

And then I thought, why not punish the Capitol, just a little bit?

I grinned as every article of clothing in the dresser hit the floor. Little novelties became tangled in the sheets streaked with shampoo and conditioner from the powder room. The toilet was flooded with the luxuriant soft towels provided by our wonderful president himself.

This could be a fun trip.

Cassandra Horrender

I lay face down on the bed, weeping silently, my blazing hair splayed out all around me.

Each fresh sob racked my whole body, making me shake violently until I had to stop- only to be overcome with more tears.

I had a life to lead! People to love! Business to finish!

But now, now that the Capitol has taken everything but the beaded necklace my Froid made me in Kindergarten, none of that would ever be possible.

Life. Was _So. Un. FAIR!_

I wished that I would just die, right then, to save me from the pain. But…then I realized…that wouldn't help me.

If I _ever _wanted a chance at going back home, I would have to give this my all. I propped my head up on my hands, sniveling, but knowing the worst was over. Why wasn't anyone coming to comfort me?

I frowned, but got back to the task at hand.

So I would have to win this. I would have to become a ruthless murderer, a killer, if I wanted to finish the things I had to do. I didn't have many skills, just my wits and my slingshot.

I flipped over, considering.

If I could put my skills to the test, if I could use my awesome talent with slingshots to come home, I would do it.

I would run as fast as possible for food, then steal a slingshot, and just live in the trees, shooting people.

So now I had a plan.

I smiled, proud of myself, then turned on my side so I could fall asleep. My major breakthrough had me exhausted.

Chrisalos Kliff

It wasn't something I would normally do. I didn't…_like_…_people._ But I thought, if she could understand me, maybe we'd make a good alliance. So I silently padded down to her room, contemplating on whether or not to go back.

She was sleeping, and I considered that my ultimate chance. But I took one more hit, softly calling her name.

If she didn't answer, I would leave. But when she did, I automatically sat down. After my sigh, I heard the gritting of teeth before she whipped off the covers with a furious expression.

I was about to tease her about the tufts of red hair sticking out on either sides of her face. But then I realized she was naked.

Well…_half_ naked. The wide eyed expression of cold fury was all it took for me to bolt out of the room, but not before something soft hit me.

I was still staggering down the hall when I heard crashing come from her room.

I hadn't realized she would get so mad…

Women.

So I hurried to my room, regretting the mistake of not listening to my instinct, not keeping to myself like usual.

I lay awake in bed for a while, anxious for breakfast when I would have to sit across from her. Maybe I'd get lucky. Maybe she wouldn't wake up, like at dinner.

I sighed, knowing the chances of that happening again were slim.

Turning onto my side, I stroked the tin chain bracelet that hung for my token. The only thing my mother had left behind in her tragic death while delivering me. Something I always blamed myself for.

I groaned and shut my eyes, hoping to erase Mai's image from my mind.

As usual, the things I hoped for didn't come true.

**A/N: So….hope you liked it! Thanks to Coseepo, lalala445, Saoirse Forever, and OddCoupler22 for the wonderful tributes- hopefully you aren't furious with me for ruining them. I know this chapter was a little perverse, but don't worry- this is the worst of it. So…Review! Thanks yooouuuzzz!**


	10. Training Room

**A/N: Hello again, my little babies! I now have an idea for the arena, thanks very much to Millen, Allan, and Kinbert… Now without further ado, the Training Room! Enjoy my little ducklings! **

Elvorix Fox

I had it planned _perfectly_. Everything! I had spent a full night awake the day before preparing- right down to the last flawless detail.

The dress, the shoes, the hair, the nails, the makeup- all complimenting my totally unique complexion vs. the light of the square during the Reaping. Yes, I was talking about my look- what were you thinking? Some kind of psychotic Career murder?

Of course not! I'm not _that_ kind of Career even though I'm already almost 16. No!

Anyway, everything was going excellent- Every jaw in District 2 was touching the floor- some in lust, some envy- as I swayed up to the stage.

And then those two _boys_ ruined it! It was bad enough that my District partner, Lepidus Fitch, was sexy enough. He was bisexual, everyone in the District knew us- we might have even had a one-night stand once or twice.

But then that infuriatingly beautiful young man from District 10! And what made it worse was that he was _mysterious._

The chiseled face was fresh and new even to his own District! A newly discovered beauty, this would definitely be some competition.

I gritted my teeth with fresh aggressiveness, driving the knife into the target. It was a few centimeters off bullzeye, but it would still kill a human- had it been his heart.

The tiny little District Five girl was jumping and doing impressive acrobatics as she threw her knife next to me.

It landed dead center.

She smiled, did a little curtsy, and walked away, her black pixie cut bobbing.

More competition.

I sighed and dug the knives out of the target, trying to get back the attention of the boys that had been hanging around me for the last couple of minutes.

There he was, sparring with the pretty girl from District 4- I thought her name was Lick. I could be wrong. My little fan group saw me staring and sighed, knowing they didn't have a chance up against a stunning creature like Jasper who wished to be called Rush.

I pursed my lips, contemplating what I was about to do.

Finally, I shrugged and loped over to him. He immediately dropped the friendly fight when I came close, much to the obvious annoyance of the girl.

"Hang on, Lyric." He said.

So her name _wasn't _Lick. Hm…to bad…

I smiled my most dazzling smile, to which he answered with equal dynamite. His teeth were slightly crooked, but in an endearing way.

"Hello, J-_Rush."_ I stumbled over his names. "My name's Elvorix."

He grinned wider and stuck out his hand.

"Jasper Rush Pierce- but you already knew that."

I rolled my eyes, inwardly.

"So, Rush," I smiled again, "I know you're from District 10 but… I was wondering…"

"If I'd like to join the Careers?" He finished for me. He smirked grimly as my face froze in initial surprise. "You're boyfriend already asked me- I said no." My boyfriend…was he referring to Lepidus?

"He's not my boyfriend." I said seriously. His face brightened.

"Really? Oh, um…then…maybe I'll consider it."

Was he really about to join the Careers for me? Maybe we could make something of this… a little onscreen romance to power the Capitol's fuse of entertainment. My heart fluttered as he walked away.

Suddenly, Lepidus was next to me.

"Don't even think about it- I asked first, he's _mine._ Maybe if you're nice, I'll let you play with the leftovers."

I snorted. "Oh the Capitol will just _love_ that. Homosexual pornographic images on one of the Games- how very tasteful."

"It's not about entertainment for the Capitol- it's about winning, glorifying ourselves, honoring our families, being _showered _in fame and riches! Besides, only one of us will make it out anyway- might as well have fun."

I tried not to wince at his cruel joke. "Don't you have a girlfriend back home?"

"_Casual sex_ with _random strangers_ is _hardly_ a true relationship," he sniffed, "I would think _you_ of all people to know that."

Then he turned on his heel and stomped away with that attitude we all had.

I sighed, picked up my knives, and headed back to the target, vaguely aware of the group of boys trailing me casually.

Asher Mill

I'm not like the rest- even though I look like I am. I have the same plain grey eyes, the same plain black hair, and the same plain olive toned skin that every District 12 tribute since the beginning of time had. Not subtly different, like Prosper who had chocolate brown eyes and was conversing with Chrisalos Kliff, definitely not flamboyantly interesting like Lepidus Fitch, not even mysteriously and breathtakingly handsome like Jasper Pierce.

But I was different, on the inside.

I silently observed everyone from the corner, melting into the wall like usual.

I noticed every mistake made by every tribute, memorized every pattern, considered every weakness and every touchy topic.

I committed all to memory, knowing I wouldn't have to train with my uncanny ability.

I noticed how Prosper tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed when Chrisalos said certain things, I observed how Temmejin sat, depressed circles under his eyes as he stared at a creased piece of paper. I discerned the sight of Maulus and Luciana communicating solemnly, with cold dead passion in their eyes.

I noted the quick kiss Cormac and Amriyn shared that they passed off as hugging.

I took in everything that surrounded me as I sat, invisible in my corner, watching. I picked out easily the strategies that would work best.

And I smiled grimly.

For I would go back home.

And I would save my family from the hit man sent by my ever vengeful friend.

Prosper wanted revenge on my family, but I would not allow it.

Lionel Everett

I had much strength. Throwing a spear so far you couldn't see it any more. Swimming so long I wouldn't be able to see the coast anymore- yes, many advantages.

But playing with swords wasn't one of them. I growled as I picked myself up off the ground again, much to the amusement of my opponent, Hyannis Calle.

He chuckled and went to his towel, spraying sweat when he shook out his hair.

I frowned, and then pressed my lips into a tight line before wandering away. I looked for something else to do- _anything_ else. The spears station was being hogged by a group of boys and every other station had at least a single person lingering on it.

I finally settled on making shelters, ignoring the angry looking girl from my district.

The steps became a jumble of words until she left. I had the entire process over and memorized almost the minute she turned and marched away.

I wandered aimlessly some more, staying a little ways back from the spear center. When they finally decided to leave, I rushed to the spears and gripped them tightly.

This was my happy place, chucking sticks at things.

It's how I escaped from the pain of losing Jett.

I was determined to win this year- not because I had families waiting, or because I was madly in love with someone back home. No, I needed to avenge my brother's death.

Jett meant the world to me before he died last year, sending me in a downward spiral that wouldn't end until I did something about it. So I came to this conclusion- I've been training for the past few years anyway.

I would avenge my brother's death or I would die trying.

Not that I had much choice in the matter, now.

Maulus Bas

I applauded when Luciana finished her little dance with the darts. She smiled with a small bow and ushered me to try something.

Her cut still showed when she flipped in the air, twisting this way and that with every small weapon she could find.

It had stopped bleeding right after the Reaping- she didn't want to pass up a show for the Capitol. But the DNA we had collected from the gash as soon as the mountain lion inflicted it on her was rendered useless as we were called up as tributes.

The mountain lion's genes would never be infused with the wolves, and the Capitol would miss out on some great new mutts.

I scoped the room out, seeking the weakest, hoping to protect Luciana. She smiled, as if reading my thoughts, and shook her head.

I considered keeping some of the corpses after I had killed them for experimentation in the arena, but then advised myself against it. If we wanted to make a good impression on the Capitol, operating on dead tributes wouldn't be the way to do it.

Although I was almost positive they wouldn't mind the thought of tributes coming back as obstacles for the ones still in the Games- I couldn't say the same for their families.

I let myself be pushed into the knives section by Lu, hoping not to hurt her feelings. I picked one up, threw it according to my calculations with physics, and sunk it with ease into the target.

Her face brightened with delight as she clapped for my success. I would do anything to keep that smile. Anything to protect little Luciana.

After all, she _was_ my half-sister.

**A/N: Oh, a twist! *cue dramatic chipmunk* I just loved working with Maulus because he was so vague, and I wanted him to have a not-so-cliché relationship with my character (Luciana Grim, obviously). And thus, the cliffhanger was born! Anyway, read and review- shoutouts to Saoirse Forever, Iwait4theRain, and Ninnnna for providing me with such fabulous tributes. Games are comin' soon! Till next time, Baaii! **


	11. Interviews

**A/N: HOLY SHIT! AN UPDATE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN? DEALING WITH FAMILY ISSUES, THAT'S WHERE! THAT'S RIGHT KIDS, GEN HAS BEEN CRYING INTO PILLOW CASES AND PRETENDING TO SMILE FOR HER FRIENDS! BUT I'M BAAAACCCKKKK! So yeah, I have issues. But don't judge me and enjoy the freaking chapter. Bye.**

Luciana Grim

I practically designed my dress. A fitted black lace corset and a long black skirt that faded to gray on the bottom. I preferred things shorter, easier to do stunts in- but this was a formal event. So I dressed formally, ignoring my stylists' plea and their breathless responses to my brilliant result.

I kept listened to the other tributes' interviews patiently- some with intrigue, some with disgust and some with boredom.

Then, when it was my turn, Caesar Flickerman admired my dress. I nodded, silently thanking him, when he mentioned something about a girl on fire become the girl emerging from the smoke. I realized, a little later, that this was my new race-horse name.

'The Girl from the Smoke'

It wasn't half bad.

I avoided most of his questions, talking him in circles back to himself. I only answered one very straight forwardly.

"So, what is your motive- why do you need to get home? A love interest? A family?"

I smirked.

"You have to understand, Caesar- I don't see this as a slaughter and I don't see it as a way to earn glory. I actually view them as Games, a race to see who can survive. A place to showcase your talents and test your limits. I have no reason for romance and my family abandoned me years ago, except for my brother."

He spluttered, taken aback by my sudden supply of words.

"Well, wouldn't you like to get home to your brother?"

"No. He's here with me."

"That's a sweet way to think of it- forever in your heart."

"No, I mean he's _here._ My District partner is my brother."

Muffled gasps from the audience filled the room; murmurs of sympathy flooded my ears. What was even worse for them was my nonchalance. I didn't care that my half-brother and I were on a race to the death. We would protect each other, because we loved each other.

Not that the audience needed to know that.

Caesar sighed when the time for my interview ran out, the drama of the Games put on hold.

This is what the Games amounted to- favoritism, scandal, drama- killing.

I couldn't wait to play.

I danced off the stage, my silver eyes bright with anticipation.

Hyannis Calle

I look great- better than usual in the black suit and red tie. Sure, it's simple- but it draws attention to my _natural_ good looks. My cobalt eyes make a nice contrast to the suit I fill out with hard-earned muscles.

I'm a crowd-pleaser. It doesn't take long for the audience to erupt into applause as I send Azure, my district partner, a flirty wink. I'm glad she publicly returns the gesture with a blush- it sends the audience into a frenzy of wolf-whistles, shouts, swoons.

I have two minutes left by the time Caesar calms the mob down. He huffs and wipes his brow, feigning exhaustion.

"You've got a little something going on with your district partner, huh?"

Even though he's jesting, you can tell there's a layer of real struggle in the gasps of air he takes in. He's not what he used to be- he's old.

I smirk, "Well, I think it's _more_ than a little something if you know what I mean." I make a provocative gesture and the audience hoots and guffaws. There is nothing going on between Azure Winter and me, but I like how much it appeals to the audience. So I keep going.

And I'm pleased to see that, when the camera goes for a shot of her, she's blushing. When she notices, she rolls her eyes, smirks, and blows me a little kiss.

The sponsors are ours. The last minute of my interview is taken up by the screams and hollers coming from the stands. But I don't care that these people, these Capitol people still know nothing about me.

The sponsors are ours.

Amirlyn Quintina

I don't like how my hair is done. Right now, it's the least of my worries- but I can't help it. The careful styling of pins and waves and elegant brown locks…_isn't _me. I tug at a loose curl, wanting to pull every drop of the shaping wax out, no matter how good it looks.

The perfection makes me feel restrained and trapped- I feel like a pet.

I long to be away from the prying eyes of the audience and strip down, kick off my expensive high heels and run. Run back to the ugly, urban, beloved District 8 that is my home.

I could feel the wind on my neck already, my hair whipping out behind me in the tangled brown mass that it was meant to be. Not stylishly done up and confining me.

Freedom.

Eyes shut, smile playing at the corners of my mouth, I almost don't realize it's my turn to go up. The dream is still dancing across my mind, taunting me, when I sit at the plush green chair that matches Caesar's makeup.

We exchange easy banter, back and forth, steady laughter. But he gets to the hard stuff just as I hope the interview will end.

"So, what do you think sets you apart? Why do you think you'll win?"

"My strength," I answer simply.

He clears his throat and smiles uneasily. "Surely it's got to be something else- while I don't doubt you're strong, people like Hyannis or-"

I cut him off, "No, no- you don't understand. Not physical strength," I sigh, "a different kind of strength. The kind you don't get until you need it. That strength that you find and never thought you could possess is called determination. And let me tell you, my friend, it'll take you through hell and back."

He gives me a sad smile before telling me my time is up.

"You've got it in you- determination, I mean. If that's what it takes to win, you're going to make it far. Good luck."

And anyone can tell he means it.

Lyric Estrella

I feel like I've been lost in a cloud of bubbles and tulle. The puffy aqua dress looks beautiful on me, of course, but it obscures my vision of the floor and demands I take tiny, even steps. The bodice gives me a figure one only sees in paintings and digitally edited photos.

It's uncomfortable, but I look like a dream, an ocean princess.

I plop down on the lime chair seated across from the host and beam at the cameras. My beautiful spectral shoes peep out from under my dress.

I face the cameras because I want dad and Aurora back home to see how beautiful I am. Yeah, I'm terrified. But I'm making the best of all the good things that are happening to me as of now. I want to capture this moment and be beautiful forever.

All too soon, Caesar speaks.

It's mostly bright questions and shy half-answers. When he asks why my last name sounds so familiar, I have to gulp.

I barely get out that my sister was brutally killed all those games ago before my red painted lips cave in and my chin shudders. I whimper and swallow the tears threatening to come up because I simply cannot cry in front of these people.

Caesar save me by going on about remembrance and families until my time is up. And I'm disappointed because I've let a tear streak black make up down my cheek. My moment of being a princess is over.

**REVIEW! OR SCARLETT OF THE ROUGE CLAN WILL ASSEMBLE HER ARMY OF THE UNDEAD AND SLAUGHTER YOUR ENTIRE VILLAGE. YAAYYYYY! Also, Scarlett of the Rouge Clan enjoys giving virtual waffles to those who review my stories. ^^**

**(^_^)# _ (o_o)**

…**. ^He reviewed.**


	12. Chariot Rides

**A/N: Hey, guys. Trying to update often- I would appreciate some reviews. They could make a little girl very happy. :) SO. Without further ado, the chariot rides.**

Lepidus Fitch

Gems, gems, gems- they're everywhere. I'm, quite simply, made to look like a god. I'm sparkling and golden, catching the final rays of sunlight as the chariot rolls out. I've got thousands of cheers the moment the first jewel bounces back on the light.

I'm not really wearing anything but precious stones, so it looks like their set into my skin. My stylists used gemstones to turn every shade of me into a radiating hue of brilliance.

Lightly cut sapphires are placed around my eyes, enlarging the azure. Diamonds make my pale skin shine; amber is worked into my already-blond hair to make it honey colored and delicious. Every inch of me is covered in jewels.

They've spent hours strategically placing the things on me, and this is the result- a divine creature pulled by two white horses in a golden chariot.

I get all the attention for a while- until I drop my hand for a second to rest it. That's when they notice Elvorix, and everything's gone downhill.

She's dressed similarly, but she's a _woman._ She's practically naked, like me, but her hair falls in such a way that it's still PG. She could be my goddess, my own. We were unreal, beautiful entities made of diamonds, come to grace Earth with our presence.

Our splendor and magnificence harmonized at the last minute. The sun belonged to us, bounced off of our skin, and we were one.

God and goddess- Lepidus and Elvorix.

District partners.

Jasper 'Rush' Pierce

I'm too gorgeous for the traditional cow costumes of District 10- so what am I to do? I can't lose all my sponsors now- so my stylist tries to work with my district. Livestock. Easy enough.

Soon enough, we come up with a plan. Why _be_ the animal? Our people raise the animals- we are the people.

So an hour and a half later, I'm a cowboy. Not the kind of cowboy our district has, with tucked in shirts and tight-looped belts- nope, I'm a _fantasy_ cowboy. I'm sexy.

There's no tucked in shirt- there's no shirt, period. There's just a kind of vest that may as well be nothing. The pants are too tight- much too tight than would be acceptable and comfortable for working back home. Sexy. Desirable.

Selena matches me in a slightly more innocent garb. She's dressed in a short leather skirt, a black shirt under a brown vest, dark brown boots and a hat. Daring enough to be a woman, innocent enough to be a lady. I get the strange feeling that she's the innocent cowgirl and I the seductive tempter. Sent to take the girl's purity.

I shake the thought as our chariot is drawn out, screams and woops erupting from the crowd as they see what I'm dressed in.

I wave, I blow kisses, and I give them what they want. It's all about me! The spotlight is mine, and people hunger for me.

I'm loved.

Alyss MacAvoy

I take in another shaky breath. I'm going to topple over the edge of this chariot thing, I can tell. Xavier doesn't look too good himself. A bit green, the both of us.

And our stylists are total and complete, utter idiots.

Conductors' hats for the both of us, and matching striped overalls. The outfit is way out of date- they haven't been used for hundreds of years. We look ridiculous. They don't even fit properly!

His clothes sag off-shoulder and on his legs. Mine constrict, press against my chest in a square neckline, squeeze my legs and bottom. I can breathe, but I feel exposed.

The chariot trundles out slowly, met with polite applause. No screams for our kisses, no roses thrown for our attention- just awkward clapping.

I cast my eyes downward, embarrassed, and let my cheeks burn a few seconds. I don't dare look up when I feel the wheels stop turning. But then, someone in the crowd sees the ghost of a tear in the corner of my eye. Feels pity. Lets out a whoop.

And there _are_ roses. Small ones, infested with thorns. Already wilting and some not even in their first stages of blooming.

But there are roses.

And that's enough for me.

Prosper Yates

It's humiliating. Of course, it's to be expected. But I had hoped to be lucky, that I would wear a baggy jumpsuit and a hat. But I'm not.

I'm naked. Head to toe, not a stitch of clothing to my name.

There's a fine layer of coal dust coating me, but that's it. I don't even get to cover my breasts with my hair, because it's stuffed up in a coal mining hat.

My cheeks stain red as the chariot pulls out, two coal-black horses trotting it along.

At the last minute, I tear off my cap and toss it to the side. I let my curly black hair cascade down and save me from indecency.

"What are you _doing_?" Asher hisses, "You'll get us both in trouble!"

"You can't understand- you aren't a woman." I snap.

He scowls and looks out at the audience.

Silence. Dead silence. We're met with stares and muffled snickers. No applause.

No roses.

Because nobody cares about District 12, and we're sent out naked.

It's humiliating.


	13. Bloodbath

**A/N: What's up, you guys? Guess what- IT'S THE HUNGER GAMES! Well, duh. But, what I mean is, they're actually going into the arena now! YAAAAAAYYYY! Okay. So, without further ado, THE BLOOD BATH! *evil, ominous laughter* OH!**

**WARNING: THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER COULD BE QUITE DISTURBING TO SOME, BUT KNOW THAT I WROTE THE SCENE IN ACCORDANCE TO THE SUGGESTIONS OF THE TRIBUTE'S CREATOR. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION, AND AT YOUR OWN RISK. THANK YOU.**

Xavier Wrought

My stomach drops a little as the platform rises into open sky. The countdown isn't long enough.

I blink the sun out of my eyes just as the gong sounds, and I'm confused. I look around- everyone's gone. Disappeared. In almost slow motion, I blink and turn my head. There are the Careers. They're killing people, but not as much as before.

Right now, a few of them are running to protect the flood of supplies in the Cornucopia. I'm slow. I don't register that I'm supposed to run until I see that District 1 girl bounding toward me.

My eyes widen, I freeze and tense up. I can't even scream.

She's centimeters away when I finally will my body to react. Adrenaline courses through my body, urging me to move. To live.

I dart out of her way and she looks shocked for a second, that she hasn't caught me. But then the shock turns to rage. And I'm in trouble.

She's cut me once, twice, three times before I collapse. There's blood streaming steadily down the back of my head and down my shirt, matting my hair. My skull is throbbing.

There's another slash on my leg- she buried her weapon into me for this one. I think it's about to come clean off. But I can't worry about that now, I'm about to die.

I have to…what is it I'm supposed to do? I remember what my mother told me once. That her great grandmother used to pray when bad things would happen. But people stopped praying a long time ago. Praying was hope. And hope had run out way before I was born.

So I just lay there, propped against a tree. Why did that girl leave me here? Couldn't she have killed me quicker? My vision is black around the edges.

My hand draped over the wound in my ribs, I begin to think of happier times: my mother getting me ready for school, holding hands with Aurelia Spindle, making forts in trees, my first kiss… I can't feel the blood anymore.

My eyes drift lazily to the left and I catch sight of Alyss shooting for the trees. I realize she'll live, at least for now. My breathing has slowed.

She stops for a second and looks at me. Strides over to me. Kneels next to me. My body is numb.

She strokes my hair back and lays her head on my shoulder. And I smile because I get to take her with me as my last sight. I let her breathing lull me to sleep. My eyes glaze over.

And I'm gone.

Azure Winter

The gong rings and I'm off. No time to take in the scenery- I can do that later. But now I need to get to killing people. We snag the 6 boy easily, and then bury a knife into the base of the 12 boy's spine. I bark for Elvorix to help me with the 12 girl, but she gets away before anyone can give me an advantage.

We've come up with a new strategy this year- split the Careers up for the bloodbath.

Elvorix, Hyannis, Rush and I take out the easy kills, while Lionel, Lyric and Lepidus run to protect the supplies.

Another girl runs by and Elvorix throws a knife, leaving it to find a home in the girl's skull. We don't know this girl. We don't know if she had a boyfriend or a family back home. And we never will.

We run back to the Cornucopia when most of the tributes have disappeared into their hiding places.

The entire thing is over in a matter of minutes, and I feel as though I've become a monster. A few tribute bodies lay at the mouth of the Cornucopia, so we have to step around them in disgust.

Lepidus is hitting on Rush again and Elvorix is looking on in annoyance. Hyannis dusts off his hands, Lionel is sitting quietly, and Lyric is nowhere to be found.

I'll let myself worry about her later.

We hear the first canon go off and listen for our success.

One, two, three, four, five more booms. We grumble at how little we've gotten this year and proceed to list our kills.

I got the 6 and 12 boys, Hyannis got the 9 boy, Rush got the 3 girl and Elvorix took the 7 girl simply because she annoyed her. That left one tribute.

Rush explained that his district partner was killed by the 3 girl. He said it made things easier. So we just left it alone.

Nobody was really stupid enough to come near our supplies with the rest of our pack protecting it, so that's safe.

I search until I find a dart gun and smile. I test it out and smile even wider, because it's perfect.

We decide to rest during the day and hunt in the night.

I load the gun and wait for the real game to begin.

_Now_, it's time for some fun.

Erica Sentra

I run. That's all I know to do. I run and run, until I find another tribute. I'm not in the mood for alliances, so I punch her, because I've got know weapons. I'm tiny, but my fist still lets out a crunch as it makes impact with her nose.

I gape at my knuckles, perplexed by her blood. It's so different from the blood of squirrels and things. I realize that this is my chance to finally be able to kill something bigger than rodents. This is my chance to do something more daring.

I grin and pounce on her, wanting more of the blood. It's a beautiful kind of blood, and it smells much sweeter than that of raccoons and such. I straddle her and hit her again. She's unconscious now. I take the bright ruby stuff trickling from her nose and smear it on my fingers, stare at it in awe.

A knife whizzes past me and lands with a _thunk _in the tree next to me. The girl who threw it doesn't see me; she was aiming for someone else.

So I dig it out of the bark and clean it off- can't taint that beautiful blood with the stuff of trees.

I find her heart beat and bury the knife into it, splattering gore on myself.

I dip my fingers into the stuff, play with it. Cautiously, I lift it to my nose, inhaling the essence. Just as sweet, if not sweeter.

I stop and smile. I bring the fingers to my lips and slowly let myself have a taste. It's wonderful, sweet, and beautiful. And then there's a knife in my shoulder.

I furrow my brow, pout a bit. Because I can't play with the blood anymore.

Rush is there, beautiful as ever. He has a grave look on his face and I smile because I understand. He digs the blade out of my shoulder and I let out a cry of pain.

I see red trickling down my arm and scoop it up with my other hand, make meaningless pictures on the rocks.

The knife is in my chest now, the same place I put it in Selena.

The last thing I see is a ruby river. My life, flowing out of my chest.

**A/N: Is it bad that I got a little turned on writing that last scene? Ha ha, just kidding…*cough***

**So anyway! Hope you enjoyed and review. Oh and sorry if I killed your tribute but…that's just the way it goes, right? People are killed early on so let's have a moment of silence for them.**

_Dead_vs**. Living**

**Hyannis**

**Azure**

**Lepidus**

**Elvorix**

**Temmejin**

_Erica-Knife in the chest/shoulder by Rush_

**Lionel**

**Lyric**

**Maulus**

**Luciana**

_Xavier- Multiple knife wounds by Azure_

**Alyss**

**Caden**

_Cassandra- Knife in the skull by Elvorix_

**Cormac**

**Amirlyn**

_Michael- Rock to the temple by Hyannis_

**Catie**

**Rush**

_Selena- Knife in the chest by Erica_

**Chrisalos**

**Maire**

_Asher-Knife in the spine by Azure_

**Prosper**


End file.
